


Plant Pathologists vs. Zombie Lawyers: Coda

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Castiel POV, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are ready for their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Pathologists vs. Zombie Lawyers: Coda

**Author's Note:**

> A sexytimes coda that could not be fit in with the main story: [Plant Pathologists vs. Zombie Laywers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/67321).

“Sam, I’m having second thoughts.”

The key freezes mid-turn. Sam turns worried eyes towards him. “You couldn’t have said that before we got here?”

Castiel places his hand atop Sam’s, guiding the fingers to turn the key the whole way and push the door open. Touch is still new enough for them that it thrills, something small and secret inside the otherwise innocuous meeting of skin. Castiel has never craved physical contact, though he has not shied away from it either – he has merely not had much of an opinion about it one way or another.

That was before Sam, though.

Sam still looks unsettled as they enter his house. It’s Castiel’s first time here so he’s quickly distracted from his own conversation topic to wander into Sam’s abode, drinking in clues he can gather from the physical trappings that Sam’s chosen to surround himself with. The furniture is neat and sparse, only a few indulgent items betraying Sam’s guilty pleasures. There is a large bookshelf – just as Castiel knew there would be – and it is lined with all sorts of materials: historical, law, thrillers, business, young adult and so on so forth, looking a little like pieces of Sam’s personality set out on display.

“We can go somewhere, if you want,” Sam suggests.

There’s that. Sam is so careful around him, which makes Castiel feel a little guilty.

But first, he needs to point out an important matter. “Some people consider it inappropriate to have a relationship with their boss, or with their boss’ children. Conflict of interest.”

Sam visibly relaxes, face breaking into another easy grin. “My mom and dad share the business. My brother and I are support services.” He ticks each name off a finger. “Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, Jo.”

“Ah. You’re incestuous already,” Castiel says, conceding the point. “Perhaps it is only fitting, then.”

Another warm smile. “Yeah.”

This is Sam’s home, so he should, in theory, be more at ease here than at the farm and Castiel’s cabin where the majority of their previous interactions have taken place. But as Castiel stands there watching, it is obvious that Sam is still tense, moving around restlessly and double-backing like he can’t decide what to do and is thus trying to do everything at once.

Castiel crosses the room and takes Sam’s hand again. It’s odd how easily their palms fit together, Castiel’s fingers sliding smoothly between Sam’s.

That’s the green light, but it’s not a race. There’s no urgency when Sam lowers his head to meet Castiel halfway, the first brush of lips to get their mouths to fit just right before sliding open into wet heat.

It’s really fascinating how much Castiel wants this now. He’s only ever needed his books, his work, an open sky, access to the outdoors and the means to pursue his interests in science. Now there’s this, the sweet heat that curls hot and hungry low in his stomach like it’s always been there but he’d just not noticed. Never has something so new felt so perfect, and indeed every inch of this _is_ perfect, right down to the way he gets to slide his palms along the hard planes of Sam’s body. He could do this for hours, learning every contour and curve until he’s memorized them all, and even then he would not get tired of it.

Still, Sam’s kisses and touches have always held back. Castiel appreciated that before, when he was getting used to wanting this so much that it made him dizzy.

There’s not going to be holding back today. They both have known that since Castiel agreed to come to Sam’s place in the expectation that it’d be more private and comfortable than his quarters on the farm.

Perhaps Sam needs reminding.

Castiel achieves this by linking his hands behind Sam’s neck, gaining enough leverage that he can lift one leg up and wind it the best he can around Sam’s waist. That brings the start of his erection in contact with Sam’s hip and Sam groans, shifting around until his answering hardness presses against Castiel’s stomach.

They rut against each other for a while, content to breathe and lick into each other’s mouths until the balance tips into new urgency, Sam’s fingers digging into Castiel’s back and drawing them flush and tighter.

Sam disengages their mouths, making a disappointed sound as he does. “Cas, we could…”

“All right,” Castiel says.

They adjourn to Sam’s bedroom (which is also tasteful, sparse and neat) and then Sam’s undressing Castiel slowly as though opening a present. Castiel lets it happen, mesmerized by the open joy on Sam’s face like he can’t believe they’re doing this, like _Castiel_ is the one giving him something precious to be cherished.

Castiel has never felt like a sensual being before, but he does now, thanks to the way Sam kisses each new section of bared skin, mouth warm and tongue slick. They’ve never gone this far before, as Castiel had been content to kiss and be held, but there are things Sam must want, and if Sam wants them, maybe Castiel can learn to want them, too.

When Sam kisses Castiel’s navel, he learns that yes, he can want this.

“Will you let me…?” Sam looks up at him, eyes heated.

“I don’t think I’m ready for…” Castiel makes a face, hoping Sam understands. “But anything else should be fine.”

“Just stop me if you’re uncomfortable,” Sam says, and he will, Castiel knows he will.

Castiel does not ask Sam to stop mouthing the skin above the cloth of his waistline. He does not ask him to stop when he undoes Castiel’s pants and pull them down to his ankles. Then there is no way in hell he’s going to ask Sam to stop kissing the heated flesh of his erection, interspersing the press of lips with soft, teasing licks.

Even the sight of Sam opening a condom and sliding it on to Castiel’s dick is a show in itself.

That mouth slides around him again, sucking in earnest. This arrangement doesn’t seem fair. Castiel is enjoying it, floating on the pleasure pooling in his groin, but what does Sam get out of this? Castiel tries to stop him, to ask if there’s something else they can do that would be more enjoyable to both of them, but then  Sam suddenly groans, one hand fumbling down to open the fly of his own pants.

There, before Castiel’s eyes, is the physical evidence that Sam _is_ getting something out of this.

Sam’s eyes are heavy lidded as he sucks, mouth tight and determined around Castiel’s dick like he’s drinking in his own pleasure that way. Castiel is curious, and would like to have a go at it himself, maybe later. Sam isn’t touching his own erection though, apparently content to leave it bobbing red and heavy while his hands occupy themselves stroking Castiel’s thighs and teasing his balls.

It hits him then how lucky he is.

Instead of his entire being bracing itself for the next shoe to fall, there is a feeling of weightlessness and _right_, like he was always meant to be here, with this amazing man, sharing this.

Castiel’s climax hits at that moment, too fast for it to be really good, but that doesn’t matter.

He’s gasping for breath, knees wobbly and thrusting weakly into Sam’s willing mouth.

It feels like a beginning. They have had a series of beginnings, one after another, each one just as bright and promising as the one before it.

Sam gets his arms around Castiel’s waist before he falls, kissing his softening cock before pulling up and away.

“Sam,” Castiel says breathlessly. “Let me do something for you.”

“Okay,” Sam says, frantically pulling the rest of his clothes off. “Lie down.”

Castiel does, scooting as far up the bed as he can manage. His whole body feels loose and unformed, like clay waiting to be shaped into something brand new. The feeling only gets stronger under Sam’s contemplative gaze; he’s undressing himself blindly so can continue to feast his eyes on Castiel. That is fair, then, for though Castiel doesn’t think himself shallow, he cannot help admiring what he sees and feeling a little jolt of excitement that this is what he has been allowed to have.

“What shall I do?” Castiel asks.

“Wait a bit.” Sam climbs on top of Castiel, already breathing heavily even though they have not touched yet.

He reaches down to stroke himself a little. Castiel watches the slickness of Sam’s cock as it pushes through his fist, and lets himself wonder what it would be like to have that inside him. He finds the idea intriguing.

“Kiss me,” Sam says, lowering himself on top of Castiel.

Castiel kisses Sam’s mouth as it descends on him, tongue no longer shy due to familiarity with Sam’s own.

Now this is magnificent.  The weight of Sam’s body pressing Castiel into the mattress is an unexpected buzz, and he feels his own body responding, arms winding around Sam’s shoulders and back, legs rising to lock around Sam’s waist. He can feel the heated muscle of Sam’s erection rub against him in short, shallow jerks.

Sam is making wonderful, hungry sounds, which only grow louder when he pulls his mouth away and starts working Castiel’s cheek and ear and neck. Castiel moves his head to give Sam better access and that seems to make him happier. As Sam bites and suckles, he starts rolling his hips, getting his dick to that sweet spot on Castiel’s hip and rutting.

“Suck this,” Sam says, voice hoarse. Castiel opens his mouth and takes the two fingers Sam is offering him, rolling his tongue and sucking the best that he can as they push in and out.

Sam gasps and makes a pained sound, speeding the push of his hips. “Oh, god, Cas, don’t stop.”

But Castiel isn’t doing anything.

Sam pulls his fingers free, only to guide Castiel’s own hand up to his mouth. It isn’t as interesting to suck his own fingers, but he does it anyway, not once breaking eye contact with Sam as he does. Castiel doesn’t understand the purpose of this until Sam takes his wrist and then guides it down, not to Sam’s dick as he’d expected, but round the outside to Sam’s buttocks.

“Just push in,” Sam gasps. “Gently. You’ll get the hang of it.”

The angle is strange and Castiel cannot see what he’s doing, but he manages to find the opening and carefully press a fingertip there.

“Yeah, inside,” Sam nods rapidly. “I need it.”

“All right.” Castiel carefully adds more pressure, rolling his fingertip against the muscle until it eases enough that he can get it up to a knuckle.

“Cas…” Sam manages a grateful smile, but then he’s groaning again. At first Castiel thinks that he’s gone in too far because Sam is squeezing down tight around his finger, but then he gasps, “More, Cas, come on, please!”

When Castiel complies with shallow thrusts of his finger, Sam loses himself. Castiel is amazed that he has had a hand in this, pushing Sam so far into his own pleasure that he’s lost all that hesitation and reluctance to finally let go.

Castiel surges up as far as he can to lick Sam’s throat while he slides his free hand into the heated space between their bodies. All it takes is one last shove of a finger inside Sam and a squeeze around the head of the erection rubbing against him and Sam is just gone, crying out his climax as his whole body shudders.

Castiel kisses Sam’s neck and shoulders as he shivers through the aftershocks, removing his hands from the pleasure points to simply hold on to him. Sam carefully rolls over on to his back and Castiel is on him in an instant, quickly learning the taste of Sam’s skin and nipples.

“Cas,” Sam sighs, one hand reaching to stroke Castiel’s neck clumsily.

“I know, Sam,” Castiel says. He rests his chin on a perfect spot on Sam’s chest, making himself comfortable. “I know.”


End file.
